Partenaires
by Lili76
Summary: Ladybug peut compter sur son partenaire pour l'aider et la soutenir envers et contre tout. Surtout lorsqu'Adrien, qui fait battre le coeur de Marinette décide de mieux connaître son amie, intrigué par sa jolie camarade.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : J'ai pris tellement de plaisir à écrire la précédente histoire, que je récidive... Le rythme sera un peu moins soutenu, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où je vais...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis.**

Marinette avait de plus en plus de mal à concilier sa vie de collégienne anonyme avec son identité d'héroïne dont la mission était de sauver sa ville, Paris.

Elle devait mentir à ses proches alors qu'elle détestait ça. Elle manquait des heures de cours ou arrivait régulièrement en retard et ne savait plus quoi inventer comme excuses.

Elle avait épuisé la patience de son professeur principal, Madame Bustier, qui ne prenait même plus la peine de lui demander des explications. Elle lui jetait juste un regard déçu avant de retourner à son cours.

Tikki, son kwami, avait beau lui expliquer que c'était pour la bonne cause, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser…

Les attaques du Papillon étant concentrées autour du collège, elle avait gagné un répit supplémentaire : en cas d'attaque à proximité, les élèves étaient évacués. Au début les autorités avaient pensé à confiner les enfants dans une classe, mais la nature particulière des vilains avaient dissuadé tout le monde d'appliquer cette solution, de peur de multiplier le nombre de victimes.

Le proviseur, Monsieur Damoclès, avait donc encouragé les élèves à rentrer chez eux si c'était possible, en toute sécurité.

Marinette était sur le qui-vive en permanence. Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle était épuisée.

Elle n'était qu'une adolescente écrasée par des responsabilités hors normes…

Mais la jeune fille restait malgré tout joyeuse comme à son habitude. Elle avait toujours été optimiste et elle savait voir le meilleur dans ce qui l'entourait.

Contempler Adrien Agreste était l'un des petits bonheurs quotidien dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le jeune homme, elle ne l'avait pas du tout apprécié. Il était ami avec Chloé dont le but dans la vie semblait de persécuter la jeune fille. Mais Adrien navré du malentendu, était venu s'expliquer.

Et ce jour là, sous un orage, elle s'était noyée dans ses incroyables yeux verts. Quand il lui avait tendu son parapluie pour qu'elle ne se mouille pas, quand leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés dans un contact électrique, Marinette était tombée désespérément amoureuse du jeune homme.

Tellement amoureuse qu'elle ne parvenait plus à lui parler normalement sans bégayer lamentablement ou rougir maladivement.

Des photos d'Adrien recouvraient ses murs et elle rêvait de passer sa vie aux côtés de ce jeune homme extraordinaire…

Cette année, elle avait également trouvé sa meilleure amie en la personne d'Alya. A peine s'étaient elles rencontrées que l'entente entre elles avaient été totale. Alya avait pris la timide Marinette sous son aile, prête à la pousser dans les bras d'Adrien à la moindre occasion. Elle l'encourageait également, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait encouragé à se présenter comme déléguée. Marinette pouvait compter sur le soutien inconditionnel d'Alya, et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour aider son amie.

Marinette, la maladroite Marinette, avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité lorsqu'elle avait un jour trouvé une boîte contenant une paire de boucles d'oreille.

Et quand elle les avait essayées, Tikki, son kwami était apparue. Au départ, Marinette avait été effrayée. Elle avait refusé de devenir Ladybug, persuadée qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Puis elle avait été découragée par l'ampleur de ce qui l'attendait. Sauver Paris, rien de moins !

Elle avait fini par se résigner à accepter la délicate mission de protéger la ville, en endossant le costume de la Coccinelle. Mais elle doutait encore de sa légitimité. Elle restait persuadée qu'elle n'était pas la bonne personne, qu'il y avait eu erreur. Son amie Alya par exemple, aurait fait une formidable Ladybug. Elle était tellement passionnée !

Comment elle, la timide Marinette, si maladroite, pouvait elle incarner une héroïne, se battre contre des vilains, si dans son quotidien elle échouait aux tâches les plus simples ?

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être capable de parler à son camarade de classe pour lequel son cœur battait si fort ?

Mais elle avait promis à Paris d'être là pour se battre contre le Papillon. Sur le moment elle n'avait pas réfléchi, se laissant guider par son instinct et son sens de la justice.

Ce jour-là, elle avait découvert son partenaire. Chat Noir.

Un gentil garçon, dont l'aide était précieuse. Un peu trop fanfaron, sûr de lui. Un peu trop dragueur aussi. Il semblait aimer les mauvaises blagues, mais malgré tout, il était fiable.

Elle avait appris à le connaître et ils avaient tous les deux une relation peu conventionnelle.

Chat Noir flirtait et blaguait sans arrêt, Ladybug le repoussait et levait les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

Mais Chat Noir n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour la protéger, se plaçait toujours de façon à être celui qui prendrait les coups. Chat Noir ne posait jamais de questions : il suivait sa partenaire aveuglément. Et Ladybug se refusait à l'avouer mais elle avait appris à apprécier son coéquipier. Elle pouvait lui confier sa vie les yeux fermés, elle savait qu'il se tenait à ses côtés. Elle souffrait de le voir se mettre en danger et craignait plus que tout qu'il ne soit blessé.

Chat et elle étaient proches sans se connaître sous le masque. Ils apprenaient encore à se découvrir. Et elle veillait à ce qu'ils gardent leurs identités secrètes… Si Chat avait été le seul à décider, il y a bien longtemps qu'ils se seraient mutuellement démasqués. Marinette s'accrochait encore à son identité secrète, par peur de décevoir Chat. Comment pourrait il être heureux de découvrir que la partenaire qu'il admirait tant n'était au final que la banale Marinette ?

La journée avait commencé comme à l'habitude : Marinette n'avait pas entendu le réveil parce qu'elle avait veillé tard. Sa mère était venue la réveiller au dernier moment, mais elle serait en retard au collège.

Elle s'était donc préparée en vitesse, attrapant en passant un croissant en passant dans la boutique de ses parents.

Elle était arrivée essoufflée et rouge d'avoir couru dans la classe, s'attirant des commentaires désagréables de Chloé.

Elle ignora la peste blonde, s'installa en soufflant un "bonjour" à Alya qui lui sourit. Son amie lui fit un clin d'œil en murmurant "panne de réveil ? ". Gênée, Marinette acquiesça.

Heureusement elle était arrivée avant leur professeur cette fois-ci. Elle commença à sortir ses affaires.

Marinette jeta un coup d'œil à Adrien devant elle, qui semblait lui aussi manquer de sommeil. Il avait croisé ses bras sur la table et posé sa tête dessus. De sa place la jeune fille pouvait voir ses yeux ouverts mais regardant dans le vague.

Elle rougit légèrement comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ou pensait à lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le brusque remue-ménage à l'extérieur. Ni les murmures de plus en plus forts de ses camarades. Par contre, elle vit Adrien se redresser brusquement sourcils froncés. Il regarda autour de lui, croisant son regard un bref instant.

Marinette aurait pu jurer que le jeune homme semblait ravi de la situation, mais elle avait dû rêver.

Un Akuma. Alors qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Et à proximité du collège, voire dans le collège…

Soupirant de lassitude, elle se leva prête à sortir.

Alya la retint par le bras :

\- Hey Marinette. Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Besoin d'aller aux toilettes…

\- Pas moyen. Ça chauffe dehors. On doit rester en sécurité.

\- Alya, je serais prudente. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Alya fronça les sourcils, exaspérée. Parfois Marinette lui donnait des envies de hurler. La douce jeune fille était en permanence dans son monde et semblait imperméable à la réalité…

Adrien de son côté rencontrait les mêmes difficultés à s'éclipser. Entendant la conversation entre les deux filles, Adrien fut pris d'une inspiration subite.

\- Alya, ça te rassurerait si j' escorte Marinette ? Je dois aller voir le Proviseur.

Adrien pensait accompagner Marinette jusqu'aux toilettes, puis s'éclipser pour se transformer et rejoindre sa Lady, qui devait déjà l'attendre.

De son côté Marinette s'était figée en entendant la proposition d'Adrien. Elle essayait désespérément d'avoir l'air normale, de reprendre sa respiration.

Alya grogna puis leva les bras au ciel en capitulant.

Marinette toujours muette se glissa hors de la classe suivie de près par Adrien.

Devant les toilettes, elle se tourna vers lui, écarlate, murmura un "merci" et disparu derrière la porte.

Adrien sourit, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Marinette était vraiment une drôle de fille. Attachante. Mais mystérieuse.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait si mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Parfois, la voir comme ça lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter…

Il hésita un instant espérant que Marinette n'aurait pas l'idée de se balader hors des toilettes seule, puis se dit que la meilleure façon de protéger son amie était encore de faire intervenir Chat Noir pour régler le problème potentiel…

Il partit donc en courant et choisit un placard à balais pour s'y transformer en toute discrétion.

Marinette n'avait pas attendu. A peine entrée dans les toilettes, elle avait demandé à Tikki de la transformer.

Devenue Ladybug, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte espérant qu'Adrien était déjà parti. Elle se glissa à l'extérieur et partit en courant en direction des cris.

Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin : à peine arrivée dans la cour du collège elle tomba sur un vilain récemment akumatisé. L'homme - le vilain - était immense. Il traînait derrière lui une poubelle, et vociférait des mots sans suite.

Elle sentit la présence de Chat Noir derrière elle.

\- Bonjour Chaton !

\- Ma lady. Qu'avons nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Monsieur Poubelle apparemment. Et il n'est pas content.

\- Chat-rmant.

\- Je ne vois pas où peut de cacher l'akuma…

\- Regarde autour de son cou, le badge qu'il porte. Ça pourrait être ça non ?

\- Bien vu ! Allons régler ça !

Leur danse habituelle commença. Les deux héros agissaient en parfaite symbiose, l'un avec l'autre. Comme s'ils communiquaient autrement qu'avec des mots.

Rapidement leurs efforts furent couronnés de succès et Ladybug put purifier l'akuma. Et tout redevint normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un "bien joué" de circonstances, un échange de sourires.

Une plaisanterie de Chat, vite coupée par le rappel à l'ordre de leurs Miraculous qui indiquait que le temps leur était compté.

Et les deux héros partirent chacun de leur côté, retournant vers leur autre vie, celle qu'ils ne partageaient pas.

Ladybug se glissa dans les toilettes vérifiant que personne n'était présent aux alentours et redevint Marinette.

La jeune fille se passa les mains sous l'eau, essayant de retrouver son calme. Même si elle était devenue bien plus sportive qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser, la peur de se faire surprendre au moment où elle changeait d'identité lui coupait littéralement le souffle.

Elle se regarda d'un air absent dans le miroir, notant ses cernes de plus en plus prononcés. Elle avait juste besoin de repos. D'un peu moins de stress et de cauchemars. Mais elle était Ladybug et elle n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Elle était aussi Marinette et il était temps de retourner en classe.

Elle rejoignit sa classe arrivant en même temps qu'Adrien. Il lui sourit, ce qui la fit à nouveau rougir, et ils regagnèrent leurs places respectives. Par chance, le professeur n'arriva qu'après eux, ils n'eurent donc pas à justifier leur retard.

À la fin du cours, Madame Bustier les retint quelques instants pour leur annoncer qu'ils auraient un exposé à préparer en binôme, et qu'elle avait déjà préparé les groupes.

\- Il n'y aura aucun changement de fait. Aucune réclamation ne sera autorisée. Chloé et Sabrina. Juleka et Rose. Kim et Alix. Mylène et Ivan. Max et Nathaniel. Nino et Alya. Adrien et Marinette.

Marinette se figea stupéfaite. Alya rit ravie. Chloé se mit à hurler, furieuse qu'Adrien soit avec une autre qu'elle.

Madame Bustier haussa la voix.

\- J'ai prévenu que je n'accepterai aucune récriminations. Même venant de vous, Mademoiselle Bourgeois.

Elle distribua les sujets des exposés lèvres pincées. Puis libéra la classe.

Marinette resta assise, abasourdie. Elle allait devoir travailler avec Adrien. Alors qu'elle était incapable de communiquer avec lui.

Alya passa la tête dans la salle de classe.

\- Marinette ? Tu prends racine ?

\- J'arrive…

\- Qu'est ce qui t arrive? Non attends… laisse moi deviner. Les exposés ?

Marinette hocha la tête, l'air désespéré.

\- C'est l'occasion ou jamais de parler avec lui ma belle !

\- Oh Alya ! Je suis une catastrophe sur pattes !

Alya se mit à rire en entraînant son amie vers la cour.

Elles s'installèrent sur un banc et Alya commença à lui raconter les dernières nouvelles concernant Ladybug… Marinette écoutait religieusement son amie, prenant garde à avoir l'air surprise. Si Alya savait qu'elle était assise juste à côté de son idole…

Alya s'interrompit brutalement, et sourit largement.

Marinette se retourna surprise, et se perdit dans deux yeux émeraude.

Adrien avait décidé d'aller voir Marinette pour décider avec elle de l'organisation pour faire leur exposé. Il avait été ravi de se retrouver en binôme avec Marinette. La jeune fille le fascinait sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Elle était terriblement maladroite, elle était incapable d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Mais il avait eu l'occasion à quelques reprises de découvrir une jeune fille courageuse et volontaire, éprise de justice, toujours prête à aider les autres.

Il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle sous l'identité de Chat Noir, et il avait découvert une autre Marinette, taquine, débrouillarde et sûre d'elle.

Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna, il se perdit dans ses yeux si bleus, fasciné.

Lorsqu'Alya toussota pour manifester sa présence, il rougit légèrement, avant d'expliquer en se frottant la nuque nerveusement :

\- Marinette, je venais te voir pour savoir comment tu voulais qu'on s'organise pour l'exposé ?

\- Ah. Euh. Je…- Écarlate, la jeune fille inspira profondément avant de continuer- on peut se retrouver chez moi, c'est à côté.

\- OK. Demain soir ça irait ? Ou ce week-end si tu préfères.

\- Comme tu veux. Je suis là. Je veux dire je n'ai rien de prévu.

\- Parfait. Chez toi. Demain soir.

Alya dut secouer Marinette après le départ d'Adrien. La jeune fille était restée figée, rêveuse.

Adrien, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis le début de l'année, allait venir chez elle. Pour travailler. En tête à tête.

\- Alya. Je suis fichue…

\- Du calme Marinette. Sois toi-même et tout ira bien.

\- Hum… Je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise !

Le soir même, à la nuit tombée, Marinette trop énervée pour dormir décida de se transformer, pour aller faire un tour dans Paris. Elle avait passé une partie de la soirée à imaginer les pires scénarios catastrophe pouvant se produire avec Adrien. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle allait se ridiculiser.

Elle aimait sa ville, et être Ladybug lui avait donné un angle de vue inédit. Paris depuis les toits était encore plus magique.

Parfois, devenir Ladybug et contempler la ville lumière l'aidait à se détendre. Partie sans but précis, elle se retrouva comme souvent près de la tour Eiffel. Son endroit préféré dans la capitale. Elle monta au dernier étage de la dame de fer, pour y trouver le calme et l'intimité dont elle avait besoin.

C'est dans ces moments qu'elle ne doutait plus de la décision qu'elle avait prise de protéger la ville.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui approchaient. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit la légère exclamation de surprise.

Si bien que quand une main se posa légèrement sur son épaule, elle glapit de surprise en sursautant violemment.

En se retournant, elle reconnut immédiatement son partenaire.

\- Ce n'est que moi ma Lady !

\- Chat ! Que fais tu ici ?

\- Et bien, j'aime les nuits parisiennes… surtout depuis les toits !

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Et toi ma Lady ? Besoin de compagnie ?

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. De réfléchir.

Chat devint sérieux, loin de ses facéties habituelles.

\- Des problèmes ma lady ?

La jeune fille rit, amusée.

\- Rien de grave. J'ai parfois du mal à tout concilier. Entre ma vie "normale" et ma vie Ladybug. Je suis tellement maladroite que je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été choisie…

\- Ma Lady, personne d'autre que toi ne serait plus apte à aider les gens. Tu es l'héroïne qui redonne de l'espoir à cette ville quand des vilains passent à l'attaque. Et je peux t'assurer que tu t'en sors très bien ! Et puis j'aimerais te connaître sous le masque parce que je pense que tu es aussi extraordinaire, même si tu penses le contraire.

Il interrompit la coccinelle qui s'apprêtait à protester :

\- Je sais, je sais. Tu vas me dire que nos identités doivent rester cachées. Je dis juste que je pense que tu es aussi extraordinaire avec ou sans le masque. Tu as juste besoin que quelqu'un te le dise.

Ladybug rougit, gênée. Elle avait l'habitude des flirts légers de son partenaire, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était sérieux et qu'il pensait sincèrement ses paroles.

\- Chat, je…

\- Chut… viens ma lady.

Chat la prit dans ses bras. Ladybug n'essaya même pas de le repousser. Elle se sentit apaisée dans l'étreinte du jeune homme. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, en fermant les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place.

Chat n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa Lady était dans ses bras, totalement détendue.

Quand il était parti de chez lui, il avait soif de liberté. Il voulait échapper à son quotidien de plus en plus étouffant et être Chat Noir lui permettait de s'évader. La nuit les toits de Paris devenaient son royaume, et il oubliait tout ce qui n'allait pas. Chat était libre.

De loin, il avait vu la silhouette mince de sa partenaire sur la tour Eiffel. Inquiet, il avait pensé à une attaque. Mais en s'approchant, il avait découvert sa jolie coccinelle l'air triste et désemparé, perdue dans ses pensées. Il avait souhaité la réconforter, lui redonner son sourire si lumineux, et n'avait pas pu se cacher derrière ses habituelles plaisanteries en entendant la jeune fille se dévaloriser.

Il était depuis longtemps convaincu que Ladybug était hors du commun. Courageuse, altruiste, généreuse et gentille… elle avait à de nombreuses reprises prouvé qu'elle possédait ces qualités. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, mais il savait au fond de lui que la jeune fille sous le masque possédait les mêmes qualités.

La voyant si fragile, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Loin de se dégager, elle s'était laissé aller contre lui. Il inspirait son odeur fruitée, sentait la chaleur de son corps contre lui. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait sa place dans ses bras, comme si jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas su ce qui lui manquait…

Chat Noir était tombé amoureux de Ladybug à leur première rencontre. Il avait découvert une jeune fille pleine de doutes qui s'était lancée tête la première vers le danger pour protéger des innocents.

Puis face à leur ennemi, elle avait juré dans une tirade enflammée de défendre leur ville et son cœur avait basculé.

Au fil de leurs aventures, il avait vu mille et un détails qui avaient renforcé son admiration pour sa mystérieuse partenaire… et même si elle le rabrouait gentiment, même si elle avait avoué en aimer un autre, peu importe. Elle lui avait volé son cœur.

Ladybug leva la tête et rencontra les yeux incroyables de son ami. Elle se perdit un instant dans le vert de son regard en se demandant s'il conservait ses yeux de chat lorsqu'il n'était plus masqué.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Chat, et que ça ne la gênait même pas. Elle s'arracha de son étreinte à regrets.

\- Merci chaton. Je… je dois rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de mon absence.

\- Ma lady. A ton service. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

\- Chat, je… - Ladybug inspira profondément et continua sans réfléchir.- je serai là demain soir.

Sans attendre la réponse de son partenaire stupéfait, elle piqua un baiser sur sa joue et s'élança pour rentrer chez elle.

Chat, bouche ouverte, resta un moment immobile. Puis il sourit lentement ravi. Un rendez vous avec sa lady… le rêve !

Ladybug redevint Marinette sur son balcon, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était seule. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre, offrit un cookie à Tikki qui semblait étrangement silencieuse.

Elle se glissa rapidement dans son lit, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Donner rendez vous à Chat Noir. Se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Ses sentiments avaient changé pour Chat. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle l'appréciait bien plus qu'avant, soupçonnant que ses blagues et ses flirts n'étaient qu'une façade masquant sa personnalité. Mais elle venait de lui donner rendez-vous.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Le lendemain matin, Marinette se réveilla au son de son réveil. Elle avait mal dormi, elle était épuisée.

La veille, elle avait rangé sa chambre, ôtant toutes les photos d'Adrien, en prévision de leur séance de travail sur l'exposé.

Elle se prépara rapidement et partit pour le collège à l'heure pour une fois.

Elle retrouva Alya devant la classe, qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur son air fatigué, ni sur ses cernes bien visibles.

Elles s'installèrent à leurs places en bavardant, permettant à Marinette de redevenir quelques instants juste une simple collégienne. Le professeur étant retardé, leurs camarades autour d'eux discutaient également, créant un léger brouhaha. Marinette, bailla, posa sa tête sur ses bras et sans s'en rendre compte s'endormit.

Alya soupira, puis se mit à discuter avec Nino, juste devant elle. Elle avait réussi à recruter le jeune homme pour l'aider à gérer le Ladyblog, et elle prenait son passe temps favori très au sérieux. Sans compter qu'elle appréciait passer du temps avec son ami.

Adrien se retourna, prêt à prendre part à la conversation. Il adorait entendre les suppositions d'Alya concernant les héros de Paris. Il adorait également la taquiner en lançant des suppositions farfelues, qui la plupart du temps mettaient Alya dans tous ses états.

En voyant Marinette endormie, il sourit, attendri. Elle semblait si fragile… et il devait avouer que la jeune fille était ravissante.

Il capta le regard narquois d'Alya et demanda le plus innocemment possible :

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Manque de sommeil ! Elle passe ses soirées à dessiner d'après ce qu'elle me dit…

Effectivement la passion de la jeune fille pour le stylisme et la mode n'était un secret pour personne. Adrien savait même que son père, Gabriel Agreste, était son idole.

Tous ses amis l'avaient vue au moins une fois crayonner et dessiner dans son carnet qui ne la quittait jamais. Et tous avaient pu avoir un aperçu de son talent à un moment ou à un autre.

Le professeur arrivant, Alya donna un coup de coude à son amie pour la réveiller.

Adrien reçut un choc en se trouvant face aux yeux si bleus de Marinette. Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il la fixait et se retourna, perplexe, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait été autant perturbé par les yeux de sa camarade.

Il l'aimait énormément, et il la considérait comme une amie précieuse. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais autant été intrigué par la jeune fille, ni perturbé par quoi que ce soit.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent sans incidents. Marinette oscillait entre impatience et panique. Elle avait hâte de passer du temps avec Adrien, mais elle avait peur de se ridiculiser. Même si les paroles de Chat l'avaient apaisé, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au pire.

Lorsque enfin la sonnerie stridente annonça la fin des cours, Marinette rangea ses affaires et rejoignit Adrien qui l'attendait.

Ils partirent ensemble en silence, le jeune fille n'osant pas parler, de peur de dire n'importe quoi.

Arrivés à la boulangerie, les parents de Marinette proposèrent aux adolescents quelques viennoiseries pour leur goûter, qu'Adrien s'empressa d'accepter les yeux brillants. Il avait rarement le droit à des petites douceurs, son père l'astreignant à un régime très strict.

Marinette conduisit ensuite son camarade dans sa chambre, où ils s'installèrent pour travailler.

Le départ fut compliqué : Marinette bégayait, hésitait à parler. Adrien ne savait pas comment la mettre à l'aise. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'immergeait dans le sujet de leur exposé, elle gagnait en assurance.

Adrien était fasciné par son amie, et ravi de la découvrir plus naturelle avec lui. Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges et semblait encore tendue, mais il pouvait discuter avec elle plus facilement. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas encore pour l'énorme malentendu créé par Chloé et cette histoire de chewing-gum sur son siège.

Lorsque son chauffeur arriva pour le récupérer, ils fixèrent une nouvelle séance de travail prévue au week-end. Marinette proposa d'avancer de son côté pour gagner du temps mais Adrien refusa. Mieux valait le faire à deux… Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait adoré passer du temps avec elle, ni qu'il voulait mieux la connaître. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils travaillaient parfaitement bien ensemble, comme s'ils étaient complémentaires. Il espérait que Marinette l'avait également remarqué.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, Marinette se dépêcha de faire ses autres devoirs, s'obligeant à ne pas penser à Adrien et à leur séance de travail.

Contrairement à ses craintes tout s'était parfaitement bien passé. Elle ne s'était pas ridiculisée et aucune catastrophe n'était venue gâcher la soirée. Elle s'était focalisée sur l'exposé et s'était rendue compte qu'elle bégayait moins et rougissait moins de cette façon. Elle avait également découvert qu'Adrien était un excellent binôme. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le même groupe, mais tout se passait comme s'ils travaillaient toujours ensemble.

Après le dîner, elle embrassa ses parents avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Elle se transforma pour rejoindre Chat, ne voulant pas être en retard. Elle avait même hâte de retrouver son partenaire.

Comme la veille, elle rejoignit la tour Eiffel et s'installa au sommet, contemplant la ville.

Elle guettait l'arrivée de Chat, le cœur battant. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle se tourna tout de suite vers lui. Il semblait plus réservé qu'à l'habitude, attendant de voir ses réactions.

Ladybug sourit, heureuse de le voir.

\- Chat ! Tu es venu !

\- Bien entendu ma Lady.

Elle rougit, prenant conscience que les déclarations enflammées de Chat habituelles n'étaient pas forcément pour plaisanter.

\- Je … Je voulais te remercier pour hier. Je n'avais pas trop le moral, et...

\- C'est normal ma Lady. Nous sommes partenaires.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Viens t'asseoir un peu.

La jeune fille le suivit, heureuse de cette nouvelle proximité qui semblait s'installer entre eux.

Elle soupira de bien-être tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans un coin à l'abri du vent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Chat, comment arrives tu à tout concilier ?

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Ta vie normale et Chat Noir ?

Il rit, légèrement amusé. Si elle savait que sa vie « normale » ne l'était pas tant que ça, entre le collège, les multiples cours supplémentaires, les séances photos et toutes les idées saugrenues de son père !

\- je crois que je vis les choses sur l'instant. Je me débrouille.

\- Oh.

\- Je te déçois ?

\- Non ! Je me sens juste... submergée. Je suis si fatiguée en ce moment.

Chat Noir la regarda un instant avec inquiétude, notant les traits tirés sous le masque. Il culpabilisait de ne jamais avoir vu les signes que sa Lady allait mal. Il était tellement heureux de la liberté que lui apportait Chat Noir qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que sa partenaire pourrait avoir plus de réserves quand à son rôle d'héroïne.

\- Ma Lady, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chaton, tu m'aides déjà beaucoup.

Ladybug resta silencieuse et Chat Noir se contenta de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras, espérant lui transmettre un peu de son énergie. Il allait rester près d'elle autant qu'elle en aurait besoin, attendre qu'elle lui parle. Ou simplement rester contre elle à la réchauffer, la soutenant silencieusement.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Chat Noir se rendit compte que sa Lady s'était endormie contre lui. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui espérant la protéger un peu plus du froid, se sentant heureux de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait à se laisser aller contre lui ainsi.

Il la regarda dormir, avec un sentiment d'étrange familiarité, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà.

Des klaxons résonnèrent au loin, faisant sursauter sa compagne, qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Des yeux si bleus, immenses. Il la rassura, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Loin se s'en formaliser, elle soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

\- ça va aller ?

\- Je dois rentrer. Il doit être tard.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Lady. As tu besoin de mon aide ?

\- Je... Non. Ça ira.

Il l'aida à se lever, franchement inquiet de sa pâleur et de sa faiblesse. Elle vit son regard, et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Ça va mon chaton. Je suis juste très fatiguée. Quelques jours de repos et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Espérons juste que le Papillon nous laisse tranquille...

\- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ma Lady. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Je sais. Tu en as fait énormément même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Je t'assure...

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se leva avec lassitude et le salua avant de repartir.

Chat Noir la regarda partir songeur. Il y avait un détail qui le chiffonnait même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un léger détail qu'il avait noté et qui lui semblait très important.

Haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'il finirait bien par s'en rappeler, et rentra chez lui.

Il avait senti sa relation avec Ladybug évoluer ces derniers temps. Ils se faisaient mutuellement plus confiance, et se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de se parler. Un geste, un regard, ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus pour être parfaitement en symbiose.

Et puis, il y avait cette étrange familiarité qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre, sans compter le besoin de se rapprocher. Il s'était senti tellement bien, quand sa Lady s'était blottie contre lui. Et il supposait que la réciproque était vraie, elle avait l'air plus en forme lorsqu'elle était repartie.

Il se promit d'interroger Plagg. Son kwami n'était pas un modèle de coopération. D'ailleurs, en dehors du camembert, rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Mais même s'il devait faire chanter la petite créature noire pour obtenir des informations, il le ferait sans hésiter. Un fromage de qualité supérieure en jeu devrait suffire à obtenir des réponses !

Ladybug arriva sur le balcon de la boulangerie de ses parents et redevint Marinette. Elle se sentait un peu mieux que précédemment mais elle était encore fatiguée.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, et se coucha. Tikki attrapa un cookie et s'installa à côté de son amie, inquiète.

\- Marinette ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas Tikki. Je suis si fatiguée…

\- Repose toi, Marinette. Ça devrait aller mieux demain.

La petite kwami n'ajouta rien, masquant son inquiétude à Marinette. Elle espérait que la fatigue de la jeune fille n'était due qu'à un peu de surmenage et pas à quelque chose de plus grave.

Le lendemain, Marinette se réveilla aussi épuisée. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se lever. Tikki l'observait, inquiète, restant près d'elle à chaque instant.

\- Marinette, il va falloir demander conseil au Grand Gardien.

\- Au Grand Gardien ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis fatiguée ?

\- J'ai peur que ce soit un effet de ton Miraculous, Marinette.

\- Quoi ? Mais, tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Écoute, il faut que tu saches quelque chose je pense. Ton Miraculous est très étroitement lié à celui de Chat Noir. Nous sommes la création et la destruction. Inséparables comme le Yin et le Yang.

\- Tu m'en avais déjà parlé oui. Mais quel rapport ?

\- Et bien, une des conséquences est que Ladybug et Chat Noir ont toujours été partenaires. Vos deux Miraculous ne peuvent fonctionner qu'ensemble.

\- D'accord. Tikki, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Et je vais être en retard.

\- Marinette, est-ce que tu te sentais mieux près de Chat Noir ?

\- Euh… oui, je suppose. Tikki ! Viens en au fait !

\- Toi et Chat Noir, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de contacts. Mais vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Pour recharger vos… batteries.

Marinette se figea, stupéfaite. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'essayait de lui dire son kwami.

\- Tikki, non. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Mais pourquoi Chat n'a pas l'air affecté ?

\- Il l'est. Mais les effets ne sont peut être pas aussi visibles. Il doit être lui aussi fatigué, voire épuisé. J'espère juste que ce voyou de Plagg…

\- Plagg ?

\- Son kwami. J'espère qu'il oubliera sa gourmandise pour l'aider.

Marinette soupira, en se passant la main sur le visage. Encore une fois elle se retrouvait dans une situation impossible… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Chat Noir quand il découvrirait qu'ils allaient devoir jouer mutuellement le rôle de batteries géantes l'un pour l'autre.

Laissant Tikki s'installer dans son sac, elle partit pour le collège, espérant qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas en classe.

Adrien se réveilla quand son réveil sonna. Il était fatigué. La veille, en rentrant, il s'était couché directement sans chercher à interroger son kwami.

Il se sentait bien trop épuisé pour batailler avec le félin éternellement affamé.

Mais ce matin… Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un paquet enveloppé soigneusement.

\- Plagg…

\- Je dors. Il est trop tôt !

\- Même pour ce fromage extra qualité ? Coulant comme tu l'aimes ?

Il entrouvrit le paquet, laissant l'odeur se répandre dans la pièce. Une boule noire surgit soudainement.

\- Pas maintenant, glouton !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai des questions pour toi. Tu vas devoir gagner cette récompense… le marché est honnête non ?

Le kwami grommela d'un ton boudeur, mais ne protesta pas.

\- Bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Ladybug ?

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Elle est épuisée. Elle a l'air malade.

\- Et tu es fatigué aussi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Tu es sûr de le vouloir ce fromage ?

\- Tu vas devoir la trouver vite et rester un peu avec elle. Il est possible que ça soit dû à vos Miraculous. La coccinelle doit être au courant…

\- Plagg ! Soit plus clair. Je n'y comprends rien !

Le kwami grommela, mais recommença ses explications.

\- Vos deux Miraculous sont liés. Vous êtes une équipe. En étant loin l'un de l'autre, vous vous affaiblissez. Le seul moyen, c'est de vous rapprocher. Donc tu dois retrouver ta coccinelle rapidement, et rester collé à elle.

\- Collé ?

\- Ouais. La vie est cruelle hein ? Maintenant je peux avoir ma récompense ?

Adrien lui donna sa friandise odorante. Les révélations de son kwami l'avaient laissé sans voix. Pour l'instant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller au collège, à espérer que le Papillon n'attaquerait pas aujourd'hui. Ah. Et à trouver Ladybug pour discuter avec elle de leur situation… inédite.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette arriva au collège, en traînant des pieds. Sa mère avait hésité à la retenir, inquiète de voir sa fille aussi fatiguée, mais la jeune fille l'avait rassurée du mieux qu'elle avait pu.

Elle retrouva Alya, qui fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

\- Marinette ! Ma belle, il faut vraiment que tu dormes !

\- Je sais. C'est rien Alya, ça va passer.

\- Sérieux, tes dessins peuvent attendre, tu sais.

Marinette ne répondit pas, et suivi son amie dans la salle de classe. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège, en soupirant.

Lorsque Nino et Adrien entrèrent à leur tour, Alya gloussa et lui chuchota :

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien Marinette, je penserais que toi et Adrien passez vos nuits ensemble. Il a l'air aussi crevé que toi !

Marinette grogna :

\- Merci du soutien !

A peine installé, Nino se retourna pour bavarder avec Alya, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Adrien suivit le mouvement et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Marinette.

\- Marinette ? Tu vas bien ?

\- A… Adrien. Oui, oui. Juste fatiguée.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, prêt à ajouter autre chose, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Les cours se déroulèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante pour les deux adolescents. A la pause, Marinette tituba jusqu'aux toilettes, se dissimulant dans l'une des cabine pour essayer de reprendre pieds. Tikki sortit de son sac pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Ma Tikki… Est-ce que tu peux contacter Chat ? Ou son kwami ?

\- Je vais essayer Marinette. Que dois-je lui dire ?

\- Un endroit calme. Le toit. Le toit du collège. D'ici une heure.

La petite kwami se réinstalla dans le sac de Marinette.

Adrien avait suivi Alya et Nino à l'extérieur. Il se rendit compte que Marinette n'avait pas suivi le mouvement, et fit demi-tour, persuadé de trouver la jeune fille dans la salle de classe. Il évita habilement Chloé, ne se sentant pas l'énergie de supporter l'exigeante fille du maire. Arrivé en classe, il fut surpris de trouver la pièce vide. Il allait faire demi-tout quand Plagg sortit de sa poche.

\- Adrien ? Ladybug essaie de contacter Chat Noir.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut?

\- Te voir. Toit du collège, d'ici une heure.

\- Ce collège ?

\- Oui. Ici. Dans une heure.

Le kwami se dissimula à nouveau entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Adrien s'installa à sa place, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de rejoindre sa lady de façon discrète.

Les autres élèves reprirent leurs places respectives. Excepté Marinette, qui ne venait pas.

Le professeur entra, et soupira en voyant la place de Marinette vide.

Sans réfléchir, Adrien attira l'attention de Mme Bustier.

\- Madame ? Marinette avait l'air malade, je lui ai conseillé de passer à l'infirmerie ou de rentrer chez elle. Je lui ai dit que l'on se chargerait de ses affaires et de ses devoirs.

\- Bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Le cours commença, et Adrien suivit distraitement, focalisé sur le rendez-vous qui l'attendait. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa lady, inquiet qu'elle puisse être malade.

Il trouvait surprenant qu'elle ait choisi le collège où il était élève comme lieu de rendez-vous, mais le Papillon concentrant ses attaques dans les alentours, elle avait peut être choisi un endroit où ils avaient déjà combattus plusieurs fois…

L'heure s'étira en longueur, semblant interminable au jeune homme. Finalement, la sonnerie de fin de cours résonna, et il s'éclipsa, pressé de rejoindre sa lady.

Il sortit du collège, se glissa dans une ruelle et se transforma avant de bondir sur le toit du collège, à la recherche de sa coccinelle.

Il la vit, recroquevillée contre une cheminée, l'air mal en point. Chat Noir se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ma Lady ?

\- Chaton… Tu es venu.

Elle se colla contre lui en soupirant.

\- Bien entendu ! Je suis inquiet pour toi, tu sais.

\- Est-ce que ton kwami t'a parlé de ce qui se passait ?

Il sourit amusé, en croisant les yeux de sa partenaire. La jeune fille affichait un air boudeur, mais ses yeux pétillaient. Il savait qu'elle s'attendait à des taquineries de sa part et il ne voulait pas décevoir sa Lady…

\- Il m'a vaguement parlé du fait que j'allais devoir rester collé à toi. Tout le temps.

Ladybug grogna, amusée.

\- Et bien Chaton, on dirait que je vais devoir installer une litière sur mon balcon !

\- Avoue que tu as fait exprès pour me voir de plus près !

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Soit sérieux. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du problème que nous allons avoir ?

\- Et bien, de façon tout à fait sérieuse, hormis le fait que nous allons devoir nous voir très souvent, nous allons avoir un problème pour gérer nos deux identités…

\- Oh non ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Tikki m'a juste dit que nos Miraculous étaient liés…

\- Tikki ? Ton kwami je suppose ?

\- Oui. Elle a dit que nous étions partenaires. Mais elle ne m'a pas parlé des conséquences sur nos vies quotidiennes.

\- Ma Lady, je sais que tu vas détester cette idée, mais nous devrions avoir une discussion tous les deux ensemble avec nos kwamis.

\- Et dévoiler nos identités ? - Elle soupira – De toutes façons, vu mon état, je vais finir par me trahir. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir l'avis de Tikki avant…

\- Ta kwami a l'air de bons conseils.

\- Oui. Pas le tien ? Plagg c'est ça ?

\- Plagg n'est pas… très concerné par ce qui se passe. Hormis lorsqu'il y a du camembert en jeu.

Ladybug se mit à rire, amusée.

\- Du camembert ? Oh ! Ça doit être terrible. J'ai de la chance que Tikki préfère les cookies !

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ma Lady. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu une fromagerie ambulante… D'ailleurs je suis surpris que mes amis ne m'aient encore pas fait de réflexion à ce sujet ! Plus sérieusement, je pense savoir comment gérer la situation en urgence. Si nous nous installons l'un contre l'autre, dos à dos, nous pouvons nous détransformer sans trahir nos identités. Et permettre à nos kwamis de nous aider.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas trop attendre, si le Papillon attaque… Tikki m'a proposé d'aller voir le grand Gardien, mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons le temps.

\- Le Grand Gardien ?

\- Celui qui nous a offert nos Miraculous. Il m'a aidé en soignant Tikki une fois. Il est de bons conseils.

Les deux héros s'installèrent dos à dos. Ladybug frissonna un instant, regrettant de ne plus profiter de la chaleur de Chat. Leurs doigts se nouèrent, et en même temps ils appelèrent leurs kwamis respectifs, redevenant Marinette et Adrien.

Le contact de leurs gants s'effaça pour remplacer la chaleurs de leurs peaux respectives.

Marinette vit une boule de poils noir s'approcher d'elle. Elle supposa que c'était Plagg mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le petit félin se mit à rire… Tikki de son côté s'approcha d'Adrien et resta bouche bée devant l'identité du partenaire de son amie. Elle se reprit rapidement tandis qu'Adrien essayait de savoir pourquoi Plagg réagissait ainsi.

\- Plagg ? Que se passe-t-il ? Un souci ?

\- Oh non, c'est juste… hilarant.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Sa fatigue ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires.

\- Tikki ?

\- Tout va bien Ma… - Elle toussota espérant masquer qu'elle avait failli trahir l'identité de Ladybug – Je suppose que la situation ne s'est pas améliorée ?

\- Pas vraiment… Tout le monde semble avoir vu que je n'allais pas bien, et je ne parle même pas de ma faiblesse quand je suis Ladybug.

Adrien fronça les sourcils, une drôle d'idée commençant à cheminer dans son esprit.

\- Plagg je la connais, n'est ce pas ?

Le kwami ne répondit pas mais sourit largement. Adrien en conclut logiquement qu'il connaissait Ladybug au quotidien. Une fille aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux presque noirs, qui avait l'air fatiguée…

Marinette pendant ce temps continuait à poser des questions à Tikki.

\- Tikki, est-ce qu'on doit rester ensemble uniquement en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir ?

\- Tu veux dire pour aller mieux ? Non. Pas obligatoirement.

\- Donc nous devons nous dévoiler ?

\- Je pense que c'est une situation qui nécessite effectivement de révéler vos identités. Vos Miraculous sont particuliers, ils fonctionnent ensemble. Et puis le grand Gardien vous a choisi en fonction de vos affinités…

Marinette rougit légèrement.

\- Nos affinités ?

\- Aies confiance.

Marinette soupira, se laissant aller contre le dos de son partenaire. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle se sentait un peu moins fatiguée. Cependant son coeur battait à coups redoublés à l'idée de découvrir qui était Chat Noir. Et surtout de lui dévoiler qui elle était.

Elle redoutait par dessus tout de lire la déception dans ses yeux. De voir son comportement changer en voyant qui elle était.

Adrien pour sa part était impatient de savoir qui se cachait sous le masque de Ladybug. Mais il comprenait que la jeune fille ait besoin d'un peu de temps.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle s'accrochait à l'anonymat que lui apportait son masque, surtout quand ils étaient uniquement tous les deux. Après autant de temps à attendre ce moment, il pouvait bien patienter quelques minutes de plus…

Marinette ferma les yeux, se collant au maximum contre le dos de Chat Noir.

\- Chat… j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.

\- Ma Lady, tu ne pourrais pas me décevoir.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour se retourner. A l'instant où il vit sa partenaire, tout devint clair pour lui. Et surtout, il se traita mentalement d'idiot ; Idiot de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt alors qu'il avait absolument tous les éléments pour deviner qui elle était.

Depuis le début, depuis le tout début, Marinette était Ladybug. Sa silhouette, ses cheveux, ses yeux incroyables… comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la reconnaître plus tôt !

La jeune fille gardait les yeux fermés. Adrien s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et murmura :

\- Marinette… Je suis tellement heureux que ça soit toi !

Surprise d'entendre son nom, Marinette ouvrit les yeux. Et se figea stupéfaite.

Elle était dans les bras d'Adrien. Adrien était Chat.

Chat et elle étaient dans la même classe depuis le début et ils avaient réussi à ne jamais se trahir jusqu'à maintenant.

\- A… Adrien… - En prononçant son prénom, elle prit conscience de la situation, et devint cramoisie.

Le jeune homme s'écarta légèrement.

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- Non ! Non, c'est juste que tu… tu es Chat Noir. Et… - elle s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il soit son partenaire sans lui dévoiler ses sentiments… - C'est bizarre.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'intégrer ce qui venait de se passer. Chat Noir, amoureux de Ladybug, flirtant avec Ladybug. Chat Noir qui n'était autre que… Adrien Agreste. Adrien dont Marinette était folle amoureuse mais qui ne semblait pas remarquer sa camarade de classe. Ils avaient tous les deux créé une situation qui aurait pu être comique si elle ne lui semblait pas à l'instant tellement désespérante…

Et elle avait embrassé Adrien, lorsque le Dislocoeur l'avait touché…

\- Marinette ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et voyant son air inquiet lui sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire, tu sais.

Le jeune homme grommela :

\- Oui, je crois avoir remarqué que tu sembles avoir un problème avec Adrien…

\- Oh non ! Non ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que…

\- C'est juste que ?

La jeune fille rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je t'assure, je t'aime beaucoup Adrien. Mais tu es tellement… génial comparé à moi que…

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rester bouche bée en rougissant légèrement.

Marinette se blottit contre lui en soupirant légèrement, se sentant déjà mieux. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier qu'elle était dans les bras d'Adrien. Son portable vibra contre sa hanche, dans le petit sac qui ne la quittait jamais. Celui d'Adrien ne tarda pas à faire écho.

\- On dirait qu'on nous cherche…

Marinette soupira et consulta ses messages.

\- Alya. Elle s'inquiète de savoir où je suis, elle a été voir à l'infirmerie et je n'y étais pas. A l'infirmerie ?

\- Oups. j'ai essayé de te couvrir pour Mme Bustier. J'ai dit que je t'avais conseillé d'aller à l'infirmerie…

\- Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis sur le toit. Elle va flipper. Et poser plein de questions…

\- Moi c'est Nino qui demande où je suis.

Le portable de la jeune fille vibra à nouveau. Adrien sourit.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? - Marinette acquiesça, se perdant dans son regard émeraude - D'accord. Tu vas répondre à Alya que tu es chez toi. Chat va te raccompagner, c'est juste à côté. Et puis, dis lui que je suis avec toi. Parce que je m'inquiétais. Je répondrais la même chose à Nino…

\- Dire à Alya que tu… Oh oh. ça va être…

\- Quoi ? On est dans la même classe, et on est amis non ?

Marinette ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre le plan mis en place par son partenaire. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Alya allait passer en mode journaliste à la seconde où elle recevrait son message; il y avait même des chances pour qu'elle débarque rapidement… Mais d'un autre côté, le cours avait commencé et Alya ne pourrait pas se libérer avant la pause de midi. Ce qui l'obligerait à attendre près de quarante-cinq minutes… Une parfaite torture pour son amie si curieuse !

Adrien se transforma et prit Marinette dans ses bras, avec précautions comme si elle était fragile. La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui, savourant la sensation d'être contre lui.

Il s'élança de toits en toits, jusqu'à arriver sur le balcon de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Marinette se laissa glisser contre lui, ses bras toujours noués autour de son cou, les yeux levés vers lui. Elle allait s'écarter quand Chat Noir la retint délicatement, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Elle resta figée, yeux écarquillés, joues rouges, sa bouche formant un "O" de surprise. Chat, à cette vision sourit tendrement et l'embrassa de nouveau, de façon plus appuyée. Cette fois-ci, Marinette répondit à son baiser avec un soupir ravi.

Ils se séparèrent le temps de rentrer dans la chambre de Marinette. La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle était Ladybug de ne jamais verrouiller la fenêtre. Elle ne savait jamais à quel moment le Papillon frapperait et elle préférait pouvoir rentrer discrètement chez elle lorsqu'elle était Ladybug.

Chat redevint Adrien en un éclair vert.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur le lit de Marinette, l'un contre l'autre. Le "remède" préconisé par les kwamis semblait efficace, Marinette avait retrouvé des couleurs, et ses cernes commençaient à s'estomper. Adrien de son côté se sentait moins fatigué. Mais il pouvait aussi mettre ce regain d'énergie sur l'excitation d'avoir découvert qui était sa Lady, et d'être à présent collé contre elle. Contre Marinette.

Il n'osait pas demander à Plagg si sa récente "attirance" pour Marinette était aussi due au Miraculous. Si en quelque sorte il n'avait pas "senti" que Marinette était sa partenaire.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que sa jolie camarade pense qu'il n'était attiré par elle que parce qu'elle était Ladybug. Il avait bien noté son manque de confiance en elle, et il craignait de la blesser en se montrant maladroit.

Adrien se rapprocha de Marinette, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur fruitée. La jeune fille s'était endormie tout contre lui et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Ce fut un glapissement de surprise qui les réveilla en sursaut. Marinette se dressa dans son lit, au bord de la panique, ne sachant plus où elle était… pour tomber devant une Alya figée par la surprise.

En un clin d'oeil, la situation revint en mémoire à Marinette.

Elle avait appelé Chat. Chat était Adrien. Chat l'avait ramené chez elle, et était resté. Et Alya, en lui ramenant ses affaires était tombée sur elle et Adrien dormant enlacés dans son lit.

Alya, accompagnée de Nino d'ailleurs, qui se trouvait derrière son amie, yeux ronds.

Adrien s'était redressé aussi, et semblait avoir saisi la situation également, puisqu'il rougit légèrement avant de se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, geste qu'il avait tendance à faire quand il était gêné.

Alya, journaliste dans l'âme, récupéra ses facultés à la vitesse de l'éclair pour les bombarder de questions et commentaires divers.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Marinette ? Je croyais que tu étais malade et je te retrouve au lit avec Adrien. Adrien Agreste ! Dans. Ton. Lit !

\- Alya… je…

\- Oh non ma belle ! Ne cherche même pas d'excuses ! Je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute quand tu disparais soudainement, ou même pour tes multiples pannes de réveil. Mais là, tu ne m'auras pas !

Adrien tenta de prendre la défense de Marinette, mais Alya le réduisit au silence d'un regard.

Nino derrière elle haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant, avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Il s'était beaucoup rapprochée de la jolie métisse, au point de bien connaître cet air là, et il savait pertinemment que mieux valait de ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. La volcanique brune ne laisserait rien ni personne s'interposer entre elle et son objectif - la vérité…

\- Alya ! Si tu me laissais parler !

Le ton autoritaire de Marinette stoppa tout le monde. La douce jeune fille n'avait pas pour habitude de s'imposer de cette façon. Elle reprit plus doucement.

\- J'étais tellement fatiguée, je suis rentrée. Et Adrien est venu me voir. Mais je crois que je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte. C'est tout.

Alya plissa les yeux.

\- Et Adrien s'est endormi accidentellement ? Vous vous êtes collés accidentellement ?

Marinette haussa les épaules, l'air boudeur. Adrien sourit et répondit à sa place :

\- Je suis très fatigué aussi en ce moment, je crois que je me suis endormi en regardant Marinette dormir… Et pour ce qui est d'être collés l'un à l'autre - il jeta un coup d'oeil à Marinette qui était devenue rouge brique - j'avoue que j'ai tendance à me coller contre toute personne qui dort près de moi...

Alya eu pitié de son amie qui semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Nino de son côté contenait à grand peine un fou rire devant l'air coupable de ses deux amis. Haussant les épaules, elle conclut la conversation par un :

\- Au moins vous vous êtes reposés

qui déclencha pour de bon le rire de Nino. Marinette se laissa retomber sur son lit, plaquant un oreiller contre son visage rouge de honte. Adrien était également rouge mais avait un léger sourire satisfait que Marinette avait plus l'habitude de voir sur le visage de Chat que sur celui d'Adrien.

L'instant de gêne passé, les quatre amis s'installèrent plus confortablement pour discuter. Alya jetait de temps à autre des regards soupçonneux à Marinette, qui lui rendait ses oeillades d'un air qu'elle espérait innocent.

Mais les deux héros sans s'en apercevoir se comportaient comme sous leurs identités masqués, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée, conscients de leur présence mutuelle. Ils étaient également devenus extrêmement tactiles, s'effleurant à chaque occasion.

Lorsque Adrien prit naturellement la main de Marinette, et que la jeune fille noua ses doigts aux siens comme si ce geste était une habitude, Alya repartit à l'attaque.

\- Tous les deux. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? - Marinette ouvrit de grands yeux interloquée, ne comprenant pas où Alya voulait en venir.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Nino hoqueta, stupéfait. Alya lui montra les mains jointes de leurs amis. Marinette avait de nouveau rougit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Adrien regarda sa partenaire, son âme soeur, et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Désolé Princesse.

\- Qu… Non ! -Marinette crut l'espace d'un instant qu'Adrien allait révéler leur plus grand secret.

\- Alya, Marinette voulait te le dire en privé - reprit le jeune homme. - Il se trouve qu'effectivement nous nous sommes énormément rapproché. Mais ça ne date que d'aujourd'hui…

Marinette, toute à sa frayeur, ne put s'empêcher de râler… sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ça doit être parce que je suis malade.

Alya sourit largement et sauta au cou de Marinette. Nino cogna son poing contre celui de son meilleur ami, l'air ravi

\- Bien joué, mec ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !


	4. Chapter 4

Après la « révélation » qu'Adrien venait de faire, il se rapprocha de Marinette, la prenant dans ses bras sans hésiter.

Alya les observait un peu surprise de leur rapprochement éclair. Ces deux là semblait être aimantés l'un avec l'autre, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier leur aisance. Au moins elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir affirmé à Marinette qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

Les quatres amis discutèrent, puis mangèrent une délicieuse quiche apportée par les parents de Marinette avant qu'Alya ne donne le signal du départ. Elle enlaça Marinette en lui faisant promettre de se reposer.

Adrien se pencha sur elle et lui murmura de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Il contempla amoureusement les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de sa partenaire avant de s'écarter à regrets.

Une fois seule, Marinette se recoucha dans son lit, regrettant la chaleur d'Adrien. Elle se sentait bien mieux que le matin même, mais elle était encore épuisée. Bien trop pour assister aux cours de l'après-midi.

Sa mère vint la voir, et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fille si fatiguée. La jeune fille essaya de la rassurer

\- Je t'assure maman, je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai peut être un peu forcé ces derniers temps.

\- Hum… Mais ça ne me plaît pas quand même. si ça ne va pas mieux à la fin de la semaine, nous irons consulter.

Marinette acquiesça, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer à sa mère qu'elle ne pourrait aller mieux qu'avec un câlin de Chat Noir !

\- En tous cas, ma chérie, si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas, nous sommes dans la boutique

Une fois seule, Tikki s'approcha d'elle. Marinette en profita pour lui poser des questions sur la situation.

\- Dis moi, Tikki, est-ce que ça c'est déjà produit ?

\- Et bien, pas à ce point. Il y a déjà eu des cas où nous étions obligés de mettre en garde Ladybug et Chat Noir des effets des Miraculous, mais les effets n'avaient jamais été si rapides.

\- Vraiment ? Sais tu pourquoi ?

\- Non. Toi et Chat êtes puissants et vous devez faire face à un ennemi inédit puisque le Papillon est un Miraculous corrompu par son porteur. Et vous n'avez jamais été proches physiquement.

\- Et donc si Adrien et moi restons proches, il n'y aura plus de problèmes ?

\- Vous allez devoir être proches comme partenaires. Vous devrez avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. Je pense qu'au départ vous devrez rester très souvent ensemble le temps que tu récupères, puis vous trouverez un équilibre.

\- Très souvent ?

\- Tout ira bien Marinette.

La jeune fille soupira, dépassée par les événements.

Elle était en train de s'endormir quand un léger bruit la fit sursauter. Se redressant, elle tomba face à face avec Chat Noir, un large sourire taquin sur les lèvres…

Marinette se rendait compte à quel point il était évident que Chat était Adrien. Ses cheveux blonds, un peu plus ébouriffés, ses incroyables yeux verts… La seule différence résidait dans son comportement : Adrien était beaucoup plus réservé que le fantasque Chat.

Elle voyait cependant que sous la surface le félin apparaissait parfois, dans un sourire ou dans une expression. Comme si Adrien prenait garde à masquer sa personnalité.

Chat se détransforma rapidement en s'approchant de son amie. Plagg rejoignit Tikki en grommelant à propos d'un surcroît de travail imposé, prenant au passage une part de fromage des mains d'Adrien.

Marinette nota qu'Adrien était plus mal à l'aise que Chat, hésitant à s'approcher d'elle.

\- Adrien, tu es revenu ?

\- Je suis rentré chez moi me reposer… officiellement.

\- Ton père ne risque pas de … ?

\- Mon père est absent pour quinze jours, un défilé à Milan. Nathalie étant avec lui, je bénéficie d'une liberté inédite. Je suis donc à ta disposition, princesse…

Adrien s'assit à côté de Marinette, sans oser la toucher. Il n'osait croire qu'il était aussi près de sa Lady, et qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Il voyait sa camarade de classe d'un oeil nouveau, l'admirant encore plus qu'avant.

Il se sentait étrangement intimidé d'être dans sa chambre.

Marinette, le voyant hésiter et se passer la main nerveusement dans les cheveux sourit et se pencha vers lui pour se blottir contre lui avec un soupir satisfait. Pour l'instant, elle n'espérait que retrouver le bien être de plus tôt dans la matinée, juste avant que leurs amis ne les surprenne. Lorsqu'elle s'était endormie sans ses bras, elle s'était sentie si bien…

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon. Adrien arrivait dans la matinée, se blottissait contre Marinette, et les deux adolescents récupéraient de leur fatigue. Ils passaient la journée ensemble, Adrien s'éclipsant une heure ou deux pour faire acte de présence auprès du personnel de son père chargé de sa surveillance. Il revenait à la nuit tombée passer la nuit dans les bras de sa princesse.

Marinette allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Elle avait retrouvé sa vitalité et les cernes qui marquaient son visage étaient en passe de disparaître. Elle avait prévu de reprendre le chemin de l'école rapidement, l'inactivité lui pesant énormément.

Depuis la révélation de leurs identités respectives, ils avaient appris à se connaître mieux, devenant très proches. Ils avaient soigneusement évité le sujet de leur nouvelle relation, et de la façon dont ils allaient gérer la nouvelle situation. Le Papillon semblait avoir décidé de prendre quelques vacances, ce qui arrangeait les deux partenaires.

Marinette parfois regardait Adrien d'un air rêveur ne parvenant pas à croire qu'elle passait la majeure partie de son temps dans les bras du garçon de ses rêves. Celui-ci ignorait tout des sentiments de sa camarade.

Adrien de son côté n'osait pas brusquer Marinette. Il était fou amoureux de Ladybug. Il avait découvert qu'il admirait la douce Marinette, et qu'il aimait autant cette facette de sa personnalité. Mais encore inquiet de la fatigue de sa jolie coccinelle, il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Tout le temps où ils avaient été masqués, Ladybug avait systématiquement repoussé Chat Noir. Certes la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais repoussé depuis qu'ils s'étaient dévoilés, et ne lui avait jamais reproché les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangé, mais il se sentait étrangement timide face à ses grands yeux azur.

Alya venait régulièrement rendre visite à Marinette, pour lui remettre les devoirs et prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle en profitait pour lui donner des nouvelles de la classe. La plupart du temps, Adrien profitait des visites de leur amie pour rentrer chez lui. Un jour cependant, il resta bloqué sur le balcon, Plagg étant resté dans la chambre de Marinette avec Tikki au lieu de le suivre à l'extérieur. Dans l'incapacité de se transformer sans se faire repérer, Adrien s'installa donc en espérant ne pas se faire prendre…

La fenêtre était restée légèrement entrouverte et il entendait des bribes de conversation des deux jeunes filles.

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il tendit l'oreille intrigué.

\- Alors Marinette, tu en es où avec Adrien ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- Alya ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le penses, tu sais. Je ne vais quand même pas dire à Adrien "Hey ! Au fait je suis désespérément amoureuse de toi depuis le début de l'année, c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à te parler"

\- Et bien au moins, les choses seraient claires !

\- Tu parles … il va surtout fuir aussi vite qu'il pourra !

\- Hum… Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné. Tu sais, le fameux jour où je t'ai trouvée endormie dans ses bras… Il avait un peu la tête du chat qui vient de croquer le canari.

Marinette grommela d'un air boudeur. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Alya que les choses étaient plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissaient à cause de leur relation "héroïque".

Alya rit de la réaction de son amie et lui remit les devoirs.

\- Allez ma belle ! Tu reviens bientôt en cours après tout, il sera toujours temps de voir venir. Je dois te laisser, ma mère m'attend, je dois garder mes soeurs !

\- Bonne soirée Alya !

Adrien était resté figé sur le balcon, stupéfait. La pluie avait commencé à tomber, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, essayant de digérer la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre.

Marinette était amoureuse de lui. Marinette l'aimait.

Et lui était amoureux de Ladybug.

Il s'aimaient tous les deux, mais avec leurs identités, ils s'étaient eux mêmes emmêlés dans un insupportable chassé-croisé amoureux, se faisant mutuellement souffrir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire en silence, trempé par la pluie froide.

Marinette raccompagna Alya à la porte, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, en prenant quelques biscuits au passage pour grignoter. Au fur et à mesure que ses forces lui revenaient, son appétit revenait également.

Dans sa chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Plagg.

\- Plagg ! Il y a un souci ? Adrien va bien ?

Contrairement à son habitude, le kwami se montrait peu bavard et essayait de se faire discret.

\- Il va bien. Je me suis endormi tout à l'heure et je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il fallait partir...

Marinette fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre soudainement ce que disait le kwami. Elle courut vers la fenêtre, notant qu'il pleuvait à verse dehors, appelant discrètement son ami.

Adrien s'avança, complètement trempé.

\- Oh Adrien, tu vas être malade !

Sans réfléchir un instant elle alla chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bains, et fit ôter sa chemise et son tee-shirt à son ami. Elle l'entoura d'une serviette et lui sécha les cheveux du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Adrien se laissait faire, une curieuse expression sur le visage. Il regardait Marinette s'agiter autour de lui, perdu sans ses pensées.  
Lorsque la jeune fille déboutonna son jean pour lui ôter le vêtement trempé, il l'arrêta et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.  
Marinette se figea, interloquée, puis presque malgré elle répondit au baiser exigeant du jeune homme.

Les kwamis, l'un à côté de l'autre souriaient ravis. Plagg se frottait les mains, content de pouvoir s'attribuer le mérite du rapprochement des deux héros : s'il ne s'était pas endormi, Adrien n'aurait pas compris à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tikki leva les yeux au ciel, mais Plagg savait bien qu'elle n'était pas réellement fâchée contre lui. D'ailleurs, elle souriait...

Ces deux là auraient mis le temps avant de se trouver, mais personne n'échappe à son destin après tout.

Et maintenant que les choses étaient comme elles devraient être, tout irait bien.

 **Et voici la fin de cette petite fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !  
**

 **Un grand merci aux reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer...**


End file.
